Remember
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: Inuyasha stumbles upon a few memories as he sees the Tree of Ages after Naraku is defeated and the gang have gone their separate ways. Inuyasha's POV. ONESHOT


Remember

Inuyasha's POV.

My feet hurt every step I took. I could hear the crunching every time my feet would touch the snow. It was so cold. It was the first time I felt cold. The bitter blizzard's wind stung my face. It was like a snowstorm that had a mind of it's own to suffer and kill. I had my arms wrapped around my body trying to stay warm. My red gi was covered in blood and dirt. I could no longer feel the wound that had pierced my side. It had been naturally tended to by the cold. It had been numbed.

I began to think about my friends. The only ones who had made me laugh, cry, and have fun. Oh, I missed them so much. I could almost scream out their names and cry to see then again. I remembered what hard times it had been after to jewel shards had been destroyed and Naraku was finally killed. I remember that day we went our ways...

XXXXXXX

I stood alone facing Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and the well. I stared down at the grass and at the Shikon jewel. I wanted to crush it with my foot but held back my actions. I leaned down and picked it up.

I examined it and then tossed it to Kagome. I suddenly felt alone, like I was saying goodbye to my own life. Kagome would be locked away from her own time if she did not leave now, and her only disadvantage was that the well was to be destroyed by the power of Kikyo and Kagome. She knew she was never meant to be in our time, and that she should never have helped us, Kikyo said. Well, she left. We said our goodbyes and I watched as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo made their departure from Kagome and I as they decided to start a new life. Kagome was about to jump in the well when I turned away. I started to walk when she watched me. I forced back tears that wanted to explode through the dam in my eyes.

Too late. The dam broke open and tears fell down my cheeks. I could hear footsteps and they were coming fast. Kagome wrapped her arms around my body and squeezed tight. I could feel my cheeks redden and get hotter. I was...blushing? She turned me around to face her. She growled playfully and hugged me even tighter. I could feel my ribs cracking. She had power...

XXXXXXX

As I walked I came upon a quite familiar sight. I found it. The tree of ages. There was no longer a well. It was filled with bricks and cinder blocks. I had gotten older on the inside but not on the outside. I still looked the same. But I didn't feel any different. It was the exact opposite for my friends that lived in a village that resembled Kaede's...Miroku's whole life had changed in one day...

XXXXXXX

One Wednesday during December, Miroku learned he was going to be a father. I had never heard or seen him so happy. Even though Sango had driven him mad with mood swings and cravings, he still loved her. During childbirth, Sango had an aneurism. Unfortunately she went into a coma and he lost her. But the child was healthy and perfect. He had lost the thing most important to him but also it was his major life goal.

XXXXXXX

I walked to the aging tree and started to climb. My frostbit knuckles hurt like hell as they grasped the limbs. All the leaves had disappeared under the snow. I wanted to see her. I wanted to see Kagome.

XXXXXXX

Our last night together I told her I loved her and that nothing in the whole world could change that. We sat down as the sun began to set. I could feel her looking at me. She saw the rays of the sun reflecting off of my silky, silver hair. I saw from the corner of my eye that she was smiling. I smiled back and lowered my head practically blushing. She scooted closer to me on that cliff. We were dead silent until the sun sank down over the water...  
Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin all right  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

Next thing I knew we were kissing passionately under the starlit sky. It was pitch black dark and only a few stars glowed. When we broke away from that kiss I told her, "See those stars? When you're back in your own little room looking at those stars always know I'm looking at them too."

Both she and I knew it was a cheesy line, but it was true.

XXXXXXX

I found my favorite place sitting in the tree and relaxed. I thought of them. I wondered what they are doing right now. No, I know what they're doing. Miroku...; he's playing with his daughter and Shippo. Sango is up there. Somewhere in heaven watching over her two loved ones. Kagome...; she was looking at the same stars I was thinking about me.

Sixty years later...

Very slowly I walked with my young friend, Auro. He helped to lead me to the tree. My body wasn't dying, my spirit was. At any moment now I could keel over and die. Every one of my friends were dead now. I was the only one left. It was fall, and the tree looked beautiful. It was a trunk with many colors. Red, orange, yellow and green. I leaned on my Tetsusiaga and chuckled.

"What is it, my lord?" Auro asked me. I shook away the thought. "Nothing much, I'm just remembering some things." I let go of my friend's arm and walked forward. I slid my hand over the tree's trunk. We have been through many things. Just like Kagome's mother had said. I stabbed the Tetsusiaga in the ground and lay against the tree. Auro sat right next to me and looked at me; in my amber orbs.

"Can you tell me?" he asked me. I smiled and said, "sure." As I began to tell my friend about many of my life's adventures, it brought peace to my soul. I told him about everyone and our main target, Naraku. I even told him about Shesshomaru and Rin. As I began to tell about Kagome I could see her and I standing there on that cliff and I began to repeat her name. "Kagome...Kagome." My sight began to blur until my vision was blanked out with darkness.

I would soon join Kagome in the heavens, where nothing could separate us or our love again; not even the boundaries between earth and sky.

THE end.


End file.
